Cries From Within
by Crystal Waterz
Summary: The wind whistled snapping my window open, a warm carress lightly touched my back. strocking it gently, "Nicolai." I shotout of bed staring at my empty room. It was only the wind.
1. Talking Winds

The building stood moaning its misery. The walls bleed out there frustration as the windows glared at the pass-byers. Faces flashed by the windows as the wind sung a song of lost and sorrow. The eerie cries emitting from the building called to me. So I sat at my window watching it; listening to its sad song from my place perched on my window. My heart felt for it; every cry, every whisper, every scream shot through me like a bullet; ripping muscle as it tore a deadly path through my soul. My eyes closed and misted over as the wind wrapped its arms around me; a dark embrace. Like a long lost lover, it whispered in my ears, telling me to go, to leave and be with the building and all it harbored behind its closed doors. I tilted my head back and took a deep breath inhaling the night air. It filled my lungs making me shiver even though it wasn't cold. Slowly I let it back out of my mouth tasting the sorrow of the night.

I turned away from the window and went back to bed. The sheets were cold, chilling my skin. I still felt hot inside, heat radiated from my core as liquids filled my void. The night always turned me on. An unknown lover started to caress me slowly; creating a churning feeling in my stomach. I sighed lightly at the touch. My back arched up as the touch moved up slowly as if asking permission. I moaned low in my throat as my body slide against my invisible lover. My heat exploded like a deep seeded eruption under an endless dragoon.

As the last of the shivers subsided I laid flat against my bed breathing deeply. I closed my eyes just as the wind whipped around the room, and then exited in one last howl.


	2. The Problem

The next morning was all bright and sunny just like in the movies. Teresa and I stood waiting at our usual table in La Roaches; where the food was good and the guys were hot. I love Spanish food, and men but the feeling wasn't mutual.

As a matter of fact I seemed to repel the male species. I took regular baths three times a day, had all the pretty clothes, shoes and accessories, and perfumes by names I could barely pronounce. And yet when I walked into a room all the guys visible cringed.

I mean truthfully I would walk in with the girls all fly and good looking. All the guys would look our way and then look at me then there face would scrunch up in disgust and then a shiver would rake their bodies, then they would all look away.

It bothered me at first like there was something wrong about me that they say and I didn't. Then I just shrugged after a while and said whatever I got hands and toys to keep any women happy.

Of course my friends just couldn't understand that or just simply refused too. Either way, I get dragged to several clubs and put on several blind dates all ending the same. Alone or one night standing it with some loser for a climax that I had to work for.

My life in short is a waste of egg and sperm. My friends only like me because I'm a partner in a very big company and men don't like me so more fun for them. In college everyone called me Ugly Betty because we had so much in common.

That is until I saw the show; I punched everyone in the mouth when they tried to call me Ugly Betty the next day. I was not that damn ugly. I was a nerd but I was a hot nerd. That girl was just horrible looking.

Shortly after that I interned at Ms. B's Adult Toys and More. I climbed the career ladder with my sharp intellect and other skills. Of course the big boss was female so that didn't quite work on her but she liked me for being willing to do whatever and whoever to get the job.

It's how she got the company. She died, shortly after she gave me a permanent position as her personal secretary; she left the company to me and her daughter, Teresa.

Teresa was, is and forever will be a nerd with a butt. The child is like a walking computer. She opens her mouth and facts and statistics coming flying out, but child that girl got booty like ain't nobody's business.

We can be chilling in the club and she be talking to a guy about some new worldly issue and he be nodding the whole time staring at her booty. And like her mother if that gets the job done then so be it.

We became friends though, between her book smarts and my fashion and finance skills we make a great team. Teresa is a tough girl too; once she's in she takes complete control. She's all smiles and twisting her hair around her finger but then the paper work is out and she's all business.

But today our problem is my sex life or lack thereof one. Like a true and only friend I possess she wanted me to double date with her.


	3. Chance Meeting

"Please Nicolai, I don't want to go by myself and ruin it. You know how I get, I can talk about trees for hours but I have no clue on what to say during a date."

I played with my fajita and watched her face. She was serious about me going with her. Even though I had already said no fifteen times today; I just sighed and gnawed on a fry.

"No Teresa, I really don't want to go. I hate blind dates, I hate dating, and I hate being a wing man even more."

The waiter brought her Cesar Salad over and poured us some more water. I looked up at him and smiled my thanks. He just nodded sternly and left. Shot down; again.

"You won't be on a blind date one, two I need your help, and three your presence there will be enough I don't want you to play wing man."

"Right"

I plucked another fry and bite into it, I turned to look at the people in the restaurant. They all looked happy and healthy, they knew no wrong. Didn't hump the air and caress the night.

"Have you ever made love in the dark, Teresa and couldn't see your lovers face?"

Teresa stopped eating her salad and cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"


	4. Desire

"I mean have you ever been with a man getting down and dirty with all the lights off so you can't see his face?"

"No why would I do that? I like to know who I'm giving it up too. Child that sounds like some sick sex slave slash rape fantasy type thing."

I shook my head and laughed, "Naw girl, I mean just let lose the freak on his ass while the lights are off so he don't see it coming and vice versa."

"Oh, that sounds so kinky like you trying to scare the poor man."

"Can you imagine getting all hot and bothered for a guy, you get in the bed then the lights go out, you can't see anything at all. Then all of a sudden his hands are sliding on your legs make a hot path as he works his way up. Slowly caressing your swollen bud and all you can do is reach at the dark while your body convulses."

"Ah damn, that sounds like a night of wild, uncivilized, animalistic, sex. Like imma call out the next day and be soaking in a hot bath all day and chilling in fluffy slippers with my robe good."

"Yeah, that's what I want Teresa, not just some accidently body collision type sex. You know the type that got you ducking a guy the next week or so because it was so bad."

"Nicolai, you are ducking guys; that's so funny. How many guys have you ducked?"

"That's not the point and I don't know several I think. But any ways, like I was saying; I want that loving that's so close to the edge my leg and arm be hanging off of it."

"Um hmm, girl if you find a man like that who can take you to the stars, see if he got a brother. We can have our weddings on the same day."

"You so stupid"

"Just saying"

Shaking my head I looked away and saw a women standing outside of the door watching me. There were several people between me and the door and I know she was staring at me. Her eyes never left mine once I caught sight of her. Those eyes, her eyes were the deepest shade of grey I'd ever seen. Like all the misery in the world was in her eyes.

"Teresa, look at that lady at the door, do you see her eyes. I'd kill to have her eyes."

"Who that lady by the door, oh stop Nicolai, your eyes are a beautiful emerald. Besides, she's probably wearing contacts."

"Yeah, but she looks so sad and so beautiful all in one."


	5. One Good Deed

"Well let's go talk to her see if she needs help or something. You know what they say one good deed a day."

We got up and headed to the lady, but every step we took to get closer she took back to get further away. Soon we were out of the restaurant following her.

"This has trapped written all over it. Why are we still following her Teresa? Obviously she does not want our help, that is probably the last thing on her mind and I do not have my pepper spray or gun with me. I left them in the car and why do you ask, because I only planned to go to lunch then back to the office. Not chase some strange and maybe psychopathic women to a… Oh great the cemetery. Isn't this just great now we don't even have to be carried to our graves because we're already here!"

"Nicolai, do you ever shut up? Man if you don't want to go any further just say so we can turn around. I have no desire to go out in the cemetery after some junkie all gun ho."

"Good let's turn around and leave because I'm beyond creped out and I can't wait to get back to some busy over populated streets. Where there are witnesses and people to come running if we scream."

"Shut up, I get the point. Gosh we are leaving."

I sighed heavily and started to walk back when a nice cool breeze wept around me. Again I felt the caress of the night, the touch of a mysterious lover but stronger. I felt his lips over the skin on the back of my neck, hands wrapped around my waist.

"_Nicolai"_

"Did you feel that?"

"Nicolai, do not start that. I swear if you do I'll leave you here by your got damn self."

"No seriously, it was like someone was calling me, caressing me."

"That is it, girl I love you and my mother loved you but you are on your own. I hope your will is done and I better have a share in it."

Teresa started walking off and I followed her but the caress was still there. The further away I got the weaker it was. Like I was walking out of its very arms; a part of me wanted to stay but hey I wasn't stupid. We were in the middle of a very bad neighborhood looking like a million bucks and no clue. I was high tailing it out back to the office, even if my heart wanted to go back.


	6. Phone Call

"Ms. Reyes you have a message. A Ms. Darkling called; she said the order will be in by Tuesday of next week. Ms. Naomi, Jeffrey called again. He said he would love it if you would return his calls. I told him you were otherwise engaged in other matters and couldn't reach him at this time. He should be calling you back in another week or so."

"Thanks, Mei."

"Wow Teresa, dodging men are we; never thought I'd see the day."

"I didn't say that I didn't, I was just shocked that Ms. I'm-looking-for-love-are-you-that-special-someone did."

"What do you mean? It's not like I ditch every guy that comes my way on the contraire, men just seem to be happy to leave once they finish."

"Uh huh, and you politely showing them the door has nothing to do with it."

"Not at all"

"Right"

We walked into our joint office that took up the entire 28th floor. We had everything we needed up here. But she had her side and I had mine; we didn't have to see each other unless we wanted to.

I mean yeah we were cool and all but that does not mean I gotta stare at the girl all day long. Our office was divided by a wall and a glass door that was all fogged up so you couldn't really see through it and that was fine by me, I liked my privacy any way.

"I'll see you at clock out."

I just waved my hand and went into my part of the building. As soon as I sat down my phone was going off.

"Ms. B's Adult Toys and More this is Ms. Reyes how can I help you today?"

"Come back."

"Excuse me"

"The cemetery, come back I need you. He needs you."

I hung up the phone immediately and called Teresa.


	7. Colorado

That was by far the creepiest thing that has ever happened to me. And it was all her fault, if she hadn't of made me follow that women with the weird eyes; none of this would be happening now.

"Teresa, I just received a phone call with someone telling me to come back to the cemetery. It's your entire fault and If I go missing and I'm found dead somewhere imma hunt you for the rest of your days. Then when you finally die imma kick your ass."

"What are you talking about? Do you know how many people saw us going that way and it's not that hard to get your phone number. Probably some thug thinking he's funny. Stop getting all bent out of shape over it. If the call continues we'll notify the right people and I will personal hire a PI and a Hit Man okay."

"Imma hold you to that too."

"I know you are, man you're so paranoid. Why don't you go work out in the gym or something? You need to release some of that paranoid energy before it spreads like a disease."

"Maybe I will but girl that was so, I-Know-What-You-Did-Last-Summer; I was ready to call out for the rest of the month and go to Colorado."

"What's in Colorado?"

"No one and that's my point. Nobody knows me over there. I'd dye my hair and start calling myself Maria."

"That's so stupid, that's just like you too. You probably would do some stupid thing like that."

"Yeah, well I'm that serious."

"I'm gonna hang up now."

After talking to Teresa I just sat there for a minute with my eyes close. The room seemed too big and too quite. Hastily I opened a window and sighed. The cool air of the afternoon was just what the doctor ordered. The noise from outside was like music only I could appreciate.

Sitting back down I let the air circulate and take all the bad vibes with it.

"_Nicolai"_

My head shot up from the back of the chair where I had let it fall in the mist of enjoying the air.

"Oh no, I'm not having a break down. Not now my career is at its all-time high and my sex life is so low it's off the radar. Please go away I do not need this right now."

No one answered; no one said my bad and walked out. Just the sounds of life outside and the air rushing in from the window gave any sound at all. Slowly I walked over and closed it, submerging into the silence once again.


End file.
